


【盾冬/Stucky】一个“巴基站街”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 不会写文，只记脑洞，见谅...一个巴基男扮女装，去红灯区引诱敌人首领的脑洞...有站街，有巴基被敌人弄，没有上本垒，不适者自行退出本脑洞，感谢！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【盾冬/Stucky】一个“巴基站街”的脑洞

#盾冬#   
一个小助手站街钓敌人的脑洞——  
.  
⚠⚠⚠有站街梗出没，不适者请出门左转⚠⚠⚠  
⚠⚠⚠小助手有被敌人上下其手几乎上垒但没成功，不适者请出门右转⚠⚠⚠  
.  
◆ 小助手和队长最近在执行一个很棘手的任务，敌人很狡猾，前几次行动都失败了，但昨天他们意外收到了一个关于敌人首领的线报，那个首领他喜欢逛红灯区找最漂亮的女人。  
◆ 贝蒂小姐得知这个消息后，表示很乐意假扮诱饵将首领引诱出来，但队长和巴基都认为让贝蒂去太危险了，拒绝了贝蒂的请求。  
◆ 巴基仔细打量了一下自己的个子，突发奇想跟队长说自己可以扮女装去当诱饵，贝蒂虽然有些不放心巴基这个孩子，但也表示自己可以帮忙给巴基化妆打扮出一份力。  
◆ 然而队长不同意，认为还是太危险了，且不说这个消息从何而来，对一个好色之徒使用美人计本身风险就很大，也未必奏效，还是另寻他法。  
◆ 商量结束后队长有别的事就先离开了，留下贝蒂和巴基继续苦思冥想，巴基始终觉得目前情况紧急，即便情报来源不明但还是不能放弃，美人计值得一试，于是巴基和贝蒂联手，瞒着队长进行了秘密美人计划，钓出敌人首领。  
◆ 贝蒂给巴基准备了一套性感又可爱的裙子和假发套，并且给他化了个同样性感又可爱的妆容，一眼看上去就很吸引人们的眼球，贝蒂越看越觉得女装的巴基可爱，忍不住夸了他一顿。  
◆ 计划当晚，贝蒂换了一身十分不显眼的土灰色大衣，在红灯区外的一家咖啡厅里找了个靠窗的位置坐下，暗中观察。  
◆ 巴基进入红灯区的一瞬间，所有男人的目光都被他牢牢吸引住，红灯区多的是成熟的女人，一看就经验丰富又老道，这种清纯可爱却又有点小性感的女孩子还是第一次看到，并且长得也很漂亮。  
◆ 敌人首领其实在巴基出现的时候就盯上他了，没多久便走过去准备搭讪巴基。  
◆ 首领成功搭讪巴基，并表示要带巴基去吃饭，巴基害羞了一下表示同意，在和首领走出红灯区时，悄悄给咖啡店里的贝蒂打了个手势，贝蒂收到后立刻按计划去通知了队长。  
◆ 巴基和首领吃了饭，期间还无法推辞地喝了些酒，离开餐厅时有些醉意朦胧，只好晕乎乎地跟着首领走了。  
◆ 首领把巴基带到了一家酒店里，开了个单人房就带着他进去了，其实首领知道他是巴基，因为那个消息就是他让人放出去的，他已经垂涎巴基很久了，没错，首领其实很喜欢小男孩，巴基这种虽然已经成年但看上去还很孩子气的男孩他更是喜欢。  
◆ 巴基迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人在脱他的衣服，然后有个刺刺的热乎乎的东西在他身上动来动去，一只手还不停扒他内裤。  
◆ 首领把巴基的裙子扒拉得堪堪挂在巴基身上，似有若无半遮半掩，十分刺激首领的感官，看得首领热血沸腾。  
◆ 首领找了根绳子把巴基双手绑在了床头的栏杆上，然后扒了巴基的内裤，开始给巴基的后面做扩张，还不忘一边扩张一边照顾巴基前面的小兄弟，弄得本就迷糊的巴基更加迷糊，不停哼哼唧唧。  
◆ 哼哼唧唧的巴基把首领哼唧得更加热血沸腾，箭在弦上就差最后发射那一下了，但巴基实在太紧涩，不好好扩张自己插进去也难受，首领只好耐心继续慢慢弄巴基。  
◆ 队长接到贝蒂突如其来的通知后，立刻换装赶到了红灯区，询问了好几个人后又赶到了首领带巴基去的餐厅，最后赶向酒店。  
◆ 首领在给巴基做了半天扩张，期间甚至给巴基弄射了一次之后，巴基后面终于达到可以容纳首领小兄弟的程度，首领脱了裤子，随便撸了两把兄弟，抵在巴基的洞口摩擦了两下准备进去。  
◆ 房门突然发出一声巨响，把首领吓得翻倒到了床下，定睛一看，竟然是美国队长拿着盾牌，黑着一张脸站在门口。  
◆ 史蒂夫在把门撞开看到房间内情形的一瞬间，脸彻底黑掉了，他很生气，生气巴基不通知自己就擅自行动，生气首领对巴基上下其手差点得逞，更生气自己今天得到消息是假的之后，临时被中士叫走没有及时告诉巴基和贝蒂。  
◆ 在把首领狠狠揍了一顿之后，史蒂夫把首领绑成了个大粽扔在一边，然后给迷糊的巴基解了绑，用被子把巴基裹得严严实实抱在怀里，等援军抵达就立刻离开了。  
◆ 后来巴基被史蒂夫狠狠教训了一通，晚上还被史蒂夫按在床上教育了一顿，也是这个晚上，两人的关系又上了一个层次。  
◆ 哦对，为什么首领弄巴基的时候很紧呢？因为巴基那时候还没被开苞过，史蒂夫有时候的确太过木头，还好后来彻底心意相通，可喜可贺～


End file.
